Darkness Hath Seen the Light
by SuperDanni
Summary: Ryou and Bakura are two seperate beings, living together, yet, litter Ryou can't take the abuse he receives from his counter part much longer...


OOC: Yes, well...this story was written almost 2 years ago, so it's not so great. I thought it was sort of cute though...but whatever. shrugs Read on...oh yeah..I do not own any part of YuGiOh...blah blah....read...

-----------------------------------------------

The sun beamed through the two story bedroom window and fell onto the silvery white hair of a teenage boy, sleeping peacefully in his bed. His eyes fluttered slightly as he rolled over, the sun now warm on his face. Opening his eyes, he expected to see the beautiful rays of the sun pouring into his room, but instead, he only saw darkness.

"Get up, Ryou!" a pair of pants were thrown in the young boy's face. Ryou looked up to see the angry face of his yami. He slowly crawled out of bed and pulled his worn out jeans on. Ryou's yami, Bakura, eyed him evily. "You lazy baka! All you ever do is lay around! I should beat you!" he raised his hand.

"No!" Ryou looked fearfully up at Bakura with wide eyes. "Not again! I'm sorry!" Clenching his teeth together, Bakura lowered his hand and walked out of the room, leaving Ryou to finish getting dressed.

Sighing, Ryou pulled on a clean shirt and slowly trudged out of his bedroom and into the kitchen to prepare his yami's breakfast.

"Ryou!" screamed Bakura, "Hurry up!" Feeling sorry for himself, Ryou took out the frying pan and began to fry up some eggs. Ryou looked down at his hands. They were covered in cuts and scars from past beatings, given to him from Bakura. Ryou felt so alone in the world. He hadn't seen his friends in weeks. Bakura had forbid him to leave the house, not even for school. In some ways, Ryou was glad he didn't see his friends. He didn't want them to see him like this. Tired, depressed and beaten.

_"Why me?"_ Ryou mentally asked himself, _"I didn't do anything to deserve this…"_ Ryou felt a sharp pain shoot through his head. Bakura had hit him again. Holding back tears, Ryou grabbed the back of his head. Whimpering, he bit his lip.

"You stupid boy! Don't you know how to cook?!" Bakura picked up the frying pan and threw it across the kitchen. It smashed into the far wall with a loud bang. Eggs and grease dripped down the wall, forming a puddle on the floor.

Ryou put his hands in front of him, shielding his face if Bkaura decided to hit him again. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, "I'll do better next time!"

Bakura grabbed Ryou's wrist. "You had better." Grinning evily, Bakura held Ryou's bare hand on top of the hot stove. Ryou cried out in pain and struggled to get away. Sadly, Bakura over powered the smaller boy, and held him there.

"Bakura!" screamed Ryou. Bakura, giving a grin of satisfaction, let go of the brown eyed boy. Ryou stumbled backwards, clutching his hand. He backed into a wall and supported himself against it.

Bakura stood in front of his other self and glared down at him. "Lesson learned?" Ryou nodded shakily as tears streamed down his pale face. Shoving Ryou one last time, Bakura left the kitchen. As soon as his yami had left, Ryou scrambled to the fridge and and stuck his hand in the freezer.

After ten minutes or so, Ryou took his burned hand out and examined it. It was bright red and the skin had begun to bubble and melt on his palm. Ryou wiped his tears away on the back of his sleeve. Taking a plastic baggy out of a drawer, he filled it with ice cubes from the freezer. Then, walking cautiously out of the kitchen, Ryou made his way to the bathroom, the bag of ice clutched in his good hand. He safely made it to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet and took out a wrap. Placing the baggy on his palm, he began to wrap his hand tightly, to keep the bag in place. Ryou knew that Bakura would never let him go to the hospital.

Letting out a shakey sigh, Ryou poked his head out of the bathroom and looked around for Bakura. With no yami's in sight, Ryou quietly tiptoed back to the kitchen. Seeing the frying pan on the floor, he picked it up and placed it in the sink. After that, he picked up a wash cloth and began to scrub the wall and floor, trying to remove the eggs and grease.

Angerly, Bakura sat down on his bed, plotting some evil way to hurt Ryou. He took his dagger off of his side table and began to toss it up in the air and catching it.

_"I could burn his hair off…or lock him in his room for a week without food,"_ thought the evil yami. He paused for a moment. _"Yet, why do I do these things to little Ryou?" **"Because you hate him," **_replied a voice in his head_. "Do I hate him? He never did anything wrong…the little bastard just annoys the hell out of me…"_ he began to swear in Eygptian.

Ryou looked up from the mess he was cleaning. He could hear Bakura speaking in Eygptian. "Oh my…he must be very angry with me…" he quickly finished cleaning up the eggy mess and then retreated to his room. Quietly and slowly, Ryou made his bed, half listening for Bakura's swearing in the next room. The swearing had stopped and Ryou heard the familiar squeak os Bakura's bed as the yami stood up. Ryou froze in place as heavy footsteps made their way to the hallway. With eyes fixed on his bedroom door, Ryou took a few steps toward it. He planned to close and lock the door before Bakura could beat him again. Ryou placed his hand on the doorknob and started to close the door. Breathing a sigh of relief, he closed the door completely, The footsteps stopped.

"Great Scott…he is going to kill me one of these days…" Ryou sighed and pushed the doorknob in to lock it. The door burst open, causing Ryou to fall backwards and he landed on the floor. Bakura stood in the doorway, shooting insults at little Ryou in Eygptian.

"Bakura!" gasped Ryou.

"Trying to lock me out?! Trying to rid yourself of my presence?! Ha!!" Bakura grabbed Ryou by the throat and picked him up off the floor. Ryou tried to pull Bakura's strong hands away from his neck.

"No!! You've misunderstood what I was doing! I was just closing my door!"

"Liar! You fear me! And as you should! I could snap you in two, you pathetic excuse for a being!" Bakura tossed Ryou back onto the ground and stood over him. "Ra…I hate you." Ryou narrowed his chocolate brown eyes.

"Your hate for me is nothing compared to the hate I feel for you, you son of a bit-" Bakura hauled off and punched Ryou in the side of the head. Ryou looked drowsily up at Bakura before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor. Bakura glared down at Ryou triamphantly.

"That'll teach him to talk back." Bakura turned to leave the room, yet he looked back at the unconscious boy. His eyes softened slightly. Bakura picked up the smaller boy and laid him down on his bed. "Ra…" he cursed himself for being nice.

Bakura was tempted to punch Ryou into pulp, but instead, he left the room and closed the door. His eyes darted around the empty hallway. Bakura was very confused. He took his fist and drove it through the nearest wall. Slowly, the tomb robber removed his hand frfom the wall. He opened and closed it. Blood dripped down his hand from several bloody gashes on his knuckles.

"Damn…" Bakura shook his hand, spotting the wall with blood. Sighing, Bakura opened Ryou's door once more and looked over at his hikori. Ryou was beathing slow and deep and looked very peaceful in his forced slumber. The sun entered the room and it cast itself on the boy's face, giving him an angelic look. Ryou's hair seemed to give off a light of it's own as the sun reflected off of the silvery, white locks.

Bakura's look of anger was washed off of his face, replace with guilt, regret and sorrow. He slowly made his way to the bed and knelt down beside it. Bakura took Ryou's burned hand in his and held it tightly.

"I am so sorry, Ryou…" he whispered, "Only now I realize why I have done such horrible things to you." Bakura lightly kissed the sleeping on the hand. Ryou's eyes snapped open. When he realized who was touching him, he pulled his hand back and scrambled to the other side of the bed.

"Bakura! What are you doing?! What do you want?!" Ryou breathed heavily, in fear that Bakura was going to attack him. Bakura looked over at Ryou, and for the first time, he didn't have that look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"Ryou…" he started, climbing onto the bed.

"What? What do you want?" the silver haired boy backed away even more.

"Ryou…I've done some horrible things…"

"Yes, I know that," Ryou eyed him suspiciously,_ "What's he up to?"_ he asked himself.

"I've only now realized why," Bakura crawled over to Ryou.

"A-and why is that?" Ryou moved back another foot and fell off the bed.

"Ryou!" Bakura jumped up, "Are you alright?!"

"Am I alright?" Ryou was confused, "Why do you care?"

"I care all too much."

"What?" Ryou stood up, but kept his distance from Bakura.

"Ryou…" Bakura moved closer.

"Bakura…what's wrog with you?" Ryou was scared, and Bakura hadn't hit him, or even threathened him.

"Ryou, I love you," Bakura grabbed the boy around the waist and kissed him on the lips. Wide eyed, Ryou pushed Bakura away and backed up into a wall.

"Bakura! What are you doing?!" Ryou wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Bakura looked at Ryou with big brown eyes.

"Ryou, I've realized why I hurt you," Bakura took Ryou's burned hand in his and stroked it gently. "I did it to hide my feelings for you."

"Feelings?? How can you have feelings for me?! You're an ancient tomb robber, sealed in a Millennium Item, and are on a quest to gain power by collecting all of the ancient Items!" Ryou took his hand away. "And besides, you're a guy!"

"Does any of that matter?" asked Bakura, excitedly. "Don't you see? It's destiny that we've met We were destined to be together. That's why the Millennium Ring found it's way to you!"

"My father gave me the Ring," replied Ryou.

"Still, he said that he thought you destined to have it!"

"No! Leave me alone!" Ryou looked towards the door.

"Ryou, stop denying it. You know you feel the same way," Bakura grabbed Ryou's wrist.

"No I don't! Let go of me!" Ryou struggled to get away.

"If I can accept my homosexuality, so should you!" Bakura kissed Ryou again.

"Stop it!" Ryou shoved Bakura, hard. "I'm not gay!" Bakura shook his head slowly.

"Poor little Ryou…" Bakura eyed him, looking Ryou over. "Think about it. I am part of you,a nd I am gay. You must have a homosexual part in you." Bakura grinned.

_"I'm not gay!"_ Bakura yelled inside his head, _"I-I'm attracted to women!"_ he thought for a moment. Ryou had never had a girlfriend, and he didn't like any of the girls that swarmed around him at school. _"I'm not gay…not gay…"_ he repeated over and pver in his head.

"Ryou?" Ryou snapped back to reality. Bakura's face was only inches from his.

"Bakura…leave me alone…" he said, slightly confused.

"You are just amking this harder on yourself, Ryou."

"Yami, I'm confused."

"Of course you are," Bakura patted Ryou's hand, "Oh your poor hand…I'm so sorry Ryou."

"Sorry? You have caused me so much pain…" Ryou felt tears welling in his eyes.

"Don't cry little one," Ryou's yami wiped the tears away with his thumb. Ryou looked up at Bakura, searching his eyes for an answer. To end the confusion.

_"Am I truly straight, or am I just fooling myself?" _Ryou asked himself. _"Could I ever love a man?" One that looks so much like me?"_ Ryou's eyes bore into Bakura's._ "I don't do things for him just because I'm afraid. I do things because I want to make him happy." _Ryou blinked and looked away. "Am I gay, Bakura?"

"You tell me. I don't know what you're thinking."

"I-I'm not sure. I'm scared."

"Don't be scared…" Bakura stroked Ryou's hair. Crying, Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist.

"God yami, I love you!" he cried inot Bakura's chest. Bakura smiled a little and rubbed his hikori's back. They stood in silence except for Ryou's soft sobs, for quite some time. After a while, Ryou looked up at Bakura. "How could I have denied it? Bakura, I've always loved you."

"Ra…I'm glad to hear it," Bkaura smiled at his light and kissed him on the forehead.

"You aren't going to hurt me anymore…are you?"

"Ryou!" gasped Bakura, "Of course not!" he hugged Ryou tightly. "Never will I raise my hand to you again!"

"Thank you Bkaura," smiled Ryou. Bakura, smiling back,leaned in close to the smaller boy.

"I love you, Ryou."

"I love you too," Bakura placed his hand on the side of Ryou's face. He leaned forward and kissed the albino boy on the lips. This time, Ryou did not pull away, he did not fight his yami, he kissed back.

-------------------------------------------------

OOC: Done. First story uploaded on here...hope you liked it.


End file.
